Bathwater
by Child of Severus
Summary: Remus helps bathe a drunk James, then they soon discover the unrequited love they have for each other.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters mentioned in the story, JKR does. I do this only for your amusement and because I also like Remus/James fics.

Bathwater

"_Cause I love to wash in your own bathwater. Love to think that you couldn't love another, I can't help it, you're my kind of man."_

"_Bathwater_" – No Doubt

"Come on James…" Remus Lupin muttered while hoisting up James at his side, "Oi! Don't you fall asleep on me damn it!"

"Murmph." Came the mumble from an intoxicated James Potter, who once again, allowed the vodka to get to his head.

The four of them had been in the great hall for lunch and it would seem that someone (probably and most likely James and or Sirius) spiked the pumpkin juice with some substance of alcohol. The Great Hall soon after came to total chaos when students began to run buck wild after a few sips of "juice", even Professor Dumbledore himself couldn't regain control of the situation. In fact it took the entire staff to separate the students back into their proper houses and began sending them in small groups to the Hospital wing for a Sobering Potion.

This of course did not stop the Marauders; or at least ¾ of the Marauders to stop having so much fun. Remus knew how it would end, and it didn't take a Divination Professor to figure that one out either.

"Just like you to get yourself plastered at three in the afternoon." This again coming from Remus who began to rant and rave about his two best friend's actions that day, "And it's just like Sirius to run off with that cheap floozy from Hufflepuff."

"Whoz zah sheep floopy?"

"Oh so now you hear that eh? Just when I'm about to rant myself sick you come back to the living."

"Wurs Wurrmee?"

"Peter got caught trying to escape with us and is stuck in the Hospital Wing with the other students."

"Uh." Came the single reply, then followed a, "…'M dead?" James looked up and opened one bloodshot eye at his mate.

This made Remus chuckle a little, "Not yet, now come on and put some effort into it." He added as he regained his grip on James then began to help him off the stairs.

"And I still can't believe Amelia wrote all over you with a magic marker."

"Ah wut?"

"You'll see."

The Fat Lady gave both boys a disapproving look before they entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Blimey, what's her deal?" Remus asked as the portrait door closed behind them.

"She needz ta git fucked." Came the slurred answer.

"Unlikely James, I doubt portraits know how to consummate."

"Big Moony word, evil, bad…" James tripped and gripped onto Remus's side.

"Shut it you."

"Fuck off."

"If I did you'd fall flat on your face, is that what you want?"

"Nah uh." James shook his head like a four year old.

'_A cute four year old...'_ Remus added silently.

"Hmmm the painted mustache doesn't suit your face...then again neither does the painted cock on your forehead."

"Huh?"

"Up we go." The smaller boy answered as they began to walk up the stairs to their room.

James then made the sound of a dying man, "Errrugh."

Remus looked down, James's head drooped, his messy jet black hair seemed to droop with him, "James…" Remus asked sounding worried, "James you ok?"

"Ommba huke."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Ommba huke." James gripped Remus's front and side of his robes with his hands and managed to lift himself up to Remus's right ear.

"James…"

"Gonna puke! Gonna puke so bad!" James practically yelled in the other boy's ear and swayed himself against Remus in a boneless like heap.

"Suck it in mate," Remus just about opened the door to their dorm and practically carried James to the bathroom, "The toilet! Aim for the toil—"

"RRRRECH! Cough! Cough! Uuuughhhh…"

"Well that wasn't so bad; you got half of it in the bowl at least." Remus said smiling a little then cleaned up the mess with a cleaning charm.

James groaned a miserable response.

"Feeling better then?"

"I feel like shit."

"If it helps you look like shit too."

"Nah it duzn't help Moony." James answered, blindly reaching for the toilet handle and gave it a flush.

"At least you made it to the toilet, Padfoot only got pass my shoes once… the drunken oaf."

"Were's Padfoot?" James lifted up his head and opens his eyes a little. His glasses were a little fogged but Remus could still manage to catch a glimpse of such a startling hazel.

"Off with that Salvatore girl again." Remus answered dryly, while taking off James's glasses to wash for him. And it seemed James didn't mind him at all.

"Oh the big breasted Hufflepuff?" he asked and rolled over to sit himself on the cold tiled floor, "Yeah he mentioned something about dumping her yesterday." Remus handed him back the glasses which he seemed grateful of getting back.

"Oh… hey can you stand?" Remus gave James a look that now since actual conversation was possible, that maybe now James can handle himself on his own.

"You mean I'm not?" James looked worried and touched the floor with his hands, "OH SHIT! MY LEGS! I'M CRIPPLED!"

"James don't panic, you're not crippled! Ugh, you crazy git. Come here."

Lifting up James this time was easier than before… then again before, James managed to take hold of the candles on the enchanted ceiling and wouldn't come down whether he'd like it or not.

"Blimey! What the fuck happened to my face?"

Apparently now James looked himself in the mirror, Remus gave a deep sigh and a small shook to his head, "Amelia Bones decided that it would be rather hilarious to draw on people with a magic marker."

"Bloody hell, at least it was just my face…" he said limping his way to the sink, with Remus's help of course.

"Heh, well um, about that… it wasn't just your face mate." Remus blushed and bit his lower lip.

"Whatchoo mean Moony?"

"You told her to draw anywhere she liked and well… she did." The tawny haired boy answered with a chuckle of amusement.

"Exactly where?" James breathed into Remus's face which made Remus gag a little.

"Here now, go brush your teeth, your breath reeks of alcohol and whatever you ate. I'll go draw you a bath." Remus left a wobbly legged James at the sink and went toward the large bath tub in the bathroom.

"I didn't know you knew how to draw." He said while he placed the tooth pasted brush in his mouth and scrubbed.

"Not that sort of draw mate, I meant to say I'll set up the bath for you."

"Wutever fer?"

"Because you're covered in markings…"

"Oh yeah."

Remus turned the water on and made sure it was at a nice temperature at the same time making sure James was sober enough to stay put after he had brushed his teeth. He then added a few bath salts and took off James's glasses for him.

"Okay James time to get naked,"

"Yeah baby, yeah!" he grinned, Remus blushed.

"Not for that!" said Remus taking off James's shirt for him, "You're getting into that water,"

"Aw," James pouted.

"You're a tease James," Remus mused and shook his head a little as a small smile teased his lips. Finally James was left in only his boxers.

"You can take those off yourself I won't look," Remus said turning around waiting for James to finish undressing when he heard a,

"'Little James'," James read out loud then paused a second before, "OI! There's nothing little about my wanker! I am well hung thank you very much!"

"James, just get into the tub will you?"

James grumbled about horny arse Hufflepuffs or other and a soft splashing could be heard in the tub. Remus turned around and there was James looking rather annoyed though at the same time so quietly relaxed. He sighed a little then went over,

"Here's a towel, there's a bar of soap in that plate on your left and here are some more bath salts if you need them," he said placing them at the outside of the tub, "I'm going to be right outside so if you need anything else just give a yell."

"Alright…" James looked at him for a moment and thought quickly before Remus headed into the dorm.

"Moony just one more thing before you go?"

Remus decided to give James the benefit of the doubt, "What is it James?"

"Um," James turned a shade of pink Remus had never seen before on him, "Would you mind helping me?"

"James you're not suggesting that I bathe you…" benefit of the doubt my ass.

"Yes well, I'm not totally sober, everything is still pretty much spinning… and what if I slip and I break my head open?"

"James you're in the tub you can't slip and break your head open,"

"Ok but what if I fell asleep and I drowned?"

That was a possibility… A sudden image of a naked and very much dead James came to mind, it made Remus shiver.

"Fine, fine, hand me the soap I'll start with your face." He said pointing at the bar of soap and rolled up his sleeves, "Now close your eyes unless you want soap in them."

James quietly closed his eyes without another word and relaxed into the washing.

Remus carefully washed away the awful markings off the beauty of James's face.

'_There you are…'_ Remus smiled a little to himself as James's now clean face came to view while he cleared the soap away with a wet tea towel.

Remus couldn't help but watched James as the taller boy lay in the warmth of the bathwater. Taking the same bar of soap, Remus began to scrub James's neck, shoulders and chest gingerly. Golden eyes watched the soapy trails playing over the smooth texture of skin, as a brush of fingertips moved over the moist soft membrane.

"I love when you smile like that." James whispered as Remus blushed and looked into James's eyes, "What were you thinking about?"

James himself smiled a little, bringing up a wet clean hand and stroked the side of Remus's cheek with the outside of his fingers. Remus shivered and felt something jump into his chest.

"Don't be scared Moony, it's just a question."

"I'm not scared..." he lied, he was petrified.

James's smile grew big, "You like what you see don't you?"

Remus glared at him, "Shut it."

This earned a laugh from the other boy.

"Besides you don't mean it, you're teasing as usual."

"What if I'm not?"

"But you are."

"What if I'm not?"

"You are."

"Remus," James said stopping the other boy from touching him, "I'm not."

Somehow Remus only wish it were true, "You a—"

James didn't allow him to finish that sentence as he gave the smaller boy a silent kiss.

From far away Remus could hear the sound of a body rising from the warm water, James's hands curled themselves into the soft locks of Remus's light brown hair. He could taste the citrus flavored toothpaste James was so very fond of; it suited him quite well in fact. Remus couldn't seem to get enough of it as he curled in closer to James's touch.

They parted for what seemed like a while, Remus's face flushed as James never looked more appealing to the other boy in all his life. Clearing his throat Remus looked down at the soap in his hand and said,

"Let me finish washing you…"

James nodded his response.

Gliding the bar of soap over a well toned chest followed by the small muscle bumps of a developing six pack, Remus heard the hitch breath caught in James's throat. Risking a look to James, the young werewolf could smell, let alone see how aroused one of his best friends was, and that he made him that way.

Remus made his way slowly downward on James's torso, until at last he reached below the surface of the water. The gentle brush of the side of his hand was met with the hardness of James's erection. Remus only let out a startled gasp at even the thought of touching another bloke's cock let alone actually _feeling_ it.

Remus placed the bar of soap back in its proper dish, while he moved his soap slicked hand over the hardened flesh. Slowly he began to pump it, thinking about the times he'd have a quick wank in the shower. Thinking how James would like the speed he had going.

"Oh Remus…" James groaned; arching his back into the wonderful friction of the slick suds in Remus's pumping hand, "Faster…please…"

Remus picked up his speed just a little; he gently twisted James's cock in his palm earning him the gratifying grunt James started to make. James's head began to thrash from side to side; the expression on his face was utterly priceless. The soft puffs of breath emanating from his parted pink lips, his eyes closed in concentration as his thick black brows furrowed.

Before long, James let out a strangled gasp. His eyes flew open as the hot pearly white streams of come shot out again and again along the white tiles of the bath. Remus's breath was caught in his throat, as if he had just realize what he had done while looking over at James. The other boy looked content even with his eyes closed so angelically, relishing the satisfying afterglow of orgasm.

Quickly getting up, Remus washed his hands and left the bathroom before James could even open his eyes.

He was half asleep later that night, in the safety of his warm sheets, his own personal darkness from where he drew the bed curtains in for the night; safe, sweet, sanctuary. Remus didn't hear the sound of the curtains parting, nor the sound of a well placed silencing charm, nor the rustle of his bed sheets being pulled back. But what he felt was the most incredible warmth he had ever felt, as James's bare skin touched his own. Normally Remus slept in his old faded blue pajamas, but after earlier activities, he decided boxers were only a necessary.

"You didn't let me thank you for earlier."

Remus could hear the hurt in James's voice, almost pouting even.

"There's no need for thanks between friends James, I was more than happy to help you out. I know you'd do the same for me if I was in your situation." Remus answered and turned over, closing his eyes.

"You mean you'd allow me to kiss you then wank you off in the bathtub?"

"I was referring to staying with you and bathe your drunken arse… that just happened… and I do apologize for the wanking part."

"Don't apologize for that mate… it was… different."

There was a small silence.

"So, is that all we are Remus, just friends?" James asked softly and leaned in almost spooning himself behind Remus.

Turning his head and inches apart from meeting James's lips he answered, "Yes, we're just friends."

"Just…?" James whispered the unfinished question, bringing Remus's lips to meet his own gently, almost so caring.

Remus could feel his heart stop in his chest, as though he had stop breathing. He felt the surprised sensation of falling before he turned completely over to meet James's embrace, returning the kiss with a needy one of his own. Feverish nips and eager groping hands as the urgent rubbing began to blossom between the two bodies.

Remus tried looking for boxers on James's lower body and found that there wasn't anything to remove.

"You murdering tease." Remus hissed lustfully before taking James's mouth into his own once more.

James tried to talk while Remus's lips were on his, but gave up and wrapped his body around Remus, noting how his angles and curves fit right into the smaller boy's. He sighed into the warm mouth, and listened to the sounds of their kissing. James always loved the sounds of lovemaking.

Remus was breathing harshly as he felt his heart beating accelerating with such an adrenaline rush he couldn't even keep track of. He looked into James' wondrous eyes that shinned brightly and expectantly.

James ran his hands over Remus's naked torso and looked at it admiringly. He brought his mouth up to it and began to kiss Remus's chest, pausing every so often to inhale the scent of his skin. He looked up desperately at Remus.

Noticing James' desperate gaze on him he asked a gentle, "What?" before he decided to continue worshiping the boy he loved so dearly.

James lifted his head to nuzzle at Remus's mouth, his body aching to be part of the smaller boy's. One of his hands found Remus's and he grasped it for dear life, feeling as if he would soon fly away. He tried to digest in his mind that he was naked and in bed with the boy he loved, but all coherent thoughts were starting to disappear.

"Gods you're beautiful." he murmured before taking James' lips with his own again.

He wrapped one arm around the boy below him while his other hand rested upon James' chest. Remus lightly rubbed himself against James, causing a suddenly warm friction between them. He felt his aching erection from beyond his thin boxers, wanting to feel...to feel... to feel everything that belong to the other boy.

James felt electrified, as if everything was brighter and louder than usual. He felt completely in tune with Remus's body and felt Remus's erection gently twitching through the thin fabric. James sighed at Remus's words. How anyone could not be charmed by Remus, James couldn't understand.

He looked straight into Remus's eyes before capturing his mouth desperately again, this time gently but firmly pushing his tongue into Remus's mouth, savoring the taste that was uniquely Remus. At the same time, he rapidly removed the unbearable undergarments.

Remus felt a rush of heat invade his face while watching James undress him quickly. Remus never felt more willing or more excited about anything else in the world. Among all other things, nothing felt more right than this wonderful turn of events. He was about to share the one thing that would always tie him and James together... their relationship would come to a whole new understanding and meaning once they shared something this intimate together. James lowered his eyes to admire Remus in his nudity.

"Perfect, of course," he murmured.

He had seen Remus naked a thousand times in the showers or the dorm room, but it hadn't really been acceptable to stare at him then. James indulged himself now and reached down with one hand and gently grazed the tip.

He hissed a sharp breath while feeling James man handle him that way, his hand was ever so warm as Remus leaned back on the plush pillows while his eyes fluttered closed. His legs jerked once after every long anguishing stroke James gave his manhood.

A sigh escaped his lips while he blindly reached over to touch 'Little James' who by the way, wasn't so little anymore. James exhaled sharply at the touch of Remus's hand on him. He put his head on the head of the bed and watched the pleasure drift across Remus's face.

James smiled gently.

It made him happy seeing Remus happy, and James knew what would make Remus even happier. James lowered himself down in front of Remus and looked up at him and with a seductive smile, took Remus into his mouth. He let out a groan while feeling the warmth sucking of James' mouth. Remus thought he'd died and went to heaven, the boy was too good. He didn't realize he was starting to rock his slim hips into the wonderful mouth until he felt James' fingers slide across his lower abdomen as though silently telling him to take it easy before it was over too soon. Remus didn't want it to end. He never wanted it to end...

James's senses were on overload. The scent of Remus was heady in his nose and the taste of him was absolutely amazing. James wanted to keep sucking, but he didn't want Remus to go over the edge yet. He pulled himself back on to the bed and laid down and looked at Remus with lust filled eyes and pulled him on top of him.

"Are you ready to lose it, here tonight, with me, in your bed?"

"Yes. I love you James."

James sighed and kissed Remus deeply.

"I love you too Remus, for so long. So long I've wanted to be yours."

James wrapped his long legs around Remus's waist and placed several kisses on the side of his neck.

Remus smiled while he wrapped his arms around his love, "Whatever you want James. I'll do it for you." he sighed while he buried his face into the crook of James's curved neck before he placed a few kisses of his own along it.

His hands roamed around James' side, caressing the smooth hot skin before those fingers decided to rest in the dark soft black hair. James smiled and nuzzled Remus's hair. He threw his head back in ecstasy feeling Remus's lips on his neck, it had always been one of his most sensitive areas, and he arched his body against Remus's erection.

"Now, Remus, please..."

He didn't need to be told twice. Taking his wand from his tossed robes that lay on the floor he pointed the tip of it at James' entrance and performed the lubricating charm. He tossed the wand back on the pile of his clothes while he positioned himself against the slicked tight entrance. Remus was afraid to hurt him so bad, so he tried as he might, gently slide in piece by piece.

All James could see were stars in front of his eyes when Remus entered him.

"Are you alright Prongs?"

"Yeah just… give me a minute to uh, adjust." He grunted, while willing his muscles to relax.

As soon as James had fully relaxed, Remus seethed himself in causing James to cry out with pleasure and threw his head back, meeting Remus's slow thrusts.

Warmth.

That was all that surrounded him, everlasting, pulsating, and warm. Not to mention the obvious tightness that grappled at him as well. Remus could not turn away from that moment while James's hand still clutched half his arse then slowly etched away while enjoying the time of his life. Soon after did his passions decided to come over him, his thrusts became more demanding until he couldn't tell if it was pain or pleasure he felt... perhaps a bit both. His hands gripped at James' waist while he pounded into him.

James wrapped his legs even more tightly around Remus's waist and held on to his body for dear life. His own erection was aching and throbbing against Remus. He could feel with each rapid and deep thrust how much Remus needed this, how much he needed him, James.

He gladly gave his body over to Remus, letting him take what he would and encouraging him to thrust as hard and as fast as he could by letting out sharp cries and moaning against Remus's ear. James could feel Remus all the way up in his stomach, and clenched himself around him even more tightly.

Remus felt like he exploded as he fought not to shout, "I'm going to come!" It was a raspy whisper.

His orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave while filling James up with his hot seed.

He panted softly while he came to an end and released himself from the wonderful sensation of sex. But he managed to have a bit on energy left or it was the fact that he wanted James to enjoy their time of love making together with equal satisfaction. His light brown head rested upon the taller lad, he lifted himself up and grinned before he descended and took the large erection into his mouth and suckled on the thick head.

James had clung to Remus through Remus's orgasm, nuzzling his mouth while Remus finally claimed and marked James's body as his. When Remus descended on James's throbbing erection, James was pretty sure even someone who wasn't a werewolf could have heard his heart pounding in his chest.

He watched Remus with fascination, and stroked the top of his head, watching the motions of Remus's beautiful mouth on his cock. James began involuntarily pumping himself into Remus's mouth, knowing that end was soon near. He lifted Remus's head up and gave him a warning look.

"Something wrong?" he asked while his head was still in James' hand, "Did I do it wrong? I'm sorry." he began to apologize, "I never done this before you know... I'm sorry James."

James couldn't help but smile at Remus's innocence. "No love, but you'd best get out of the way unless you want a mouthful of me."

"But..." he started to say in protest, "I want to..."

James smiled and pulled Remus's head back down to his erection. After a few more thrusts into Remus's mouth, he soon felt that familiar warmth coursing through his cock, and he felt himself come into Remus's willing mouth.

It just wouldn't stop. James came into Remus mouth as first instinct came to mind and Remus swallowed. The salty/bittersweet taste of the other boy's come slide down his throat until finally it stopped. Remus released James from his mouth as he licked the remaining seed off his lips while feeling James' hand clutched at his brown sweaty locks on his head.

Pulling Remus up by the arms to rest on him, James gave a deep contented sigh while he felt the warmth of Remus's cheek on his bare chest.

"Moony?"

"Yes Prongs?"

"Next time you get plastered and I'll give you a bath."

Remus chuckled and nuzzled the tip of his nose into the side of James's neck.

"Couldn't have said it any better myself love."

End 


End file.
